


Lose the Underwear

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil and the reader have sex.





	

It’s late now. Anime plays on the tv. A fire crackles quietly in the corner. I’m snuggled under a blanket with my boyfriend. I’m curled into his left side with his arm securely around me.

I raise my head slightly and turn so that I can look at him properly. His raven hair is sticking up slightly. His pale skin seems to glow under the combination of light from the fire and the tv. I don’t think I’ve seen a more handsome man in my life. He notices me watching him and turns to face me. His blue eyes sparkle in the light. I’m close enough to see the tiny green and yellow flecks.

A smile spreads across his face and I can feel myself blush. Phil makes me feel so wonderful and special. He makes me feel like the most beautiful women in the whole world. It is not hard to see why I fell for him. I burry my head in his chest and smile. How did I get so lucky? I feel him shift slightly so that he can wrap both of his arms around me. I burrow myself deeper into his embrace.

Phil brings his head down and lays it in the nook of my neck. We stay that way for a few moments; until I feel his beginning to stir. He’s nuzzling the side of my neck. I move my head to give him better access. He takes the initiative and starts to place feather like kisses on my neck. Phil’s lips are barely touching my skin, but it’s sending slight shivers through my body.

I move my arms so I can start dancing my fingers up and down his chest. Even though he has his shirt on, I can tell the movements are starting to get to him. Phil’s kisses are becoming slightly harder. Not hard enough to leave bruises, but enough to let me know that he’s enjoying my touch.

Phil pulled back and I looked at him with confusion on my face. He tries to stand up and we both end up falling off the couch. We became a mess of blanket and limbs. We laugh as we detangle and Phil is finally able to stand up. I stretch my arms towards him and he pulls me up to stand next to him. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me deeply. I can feel a warm feeling starting in my stomach. It’s spreading through out my body the longer the kiss lasts. Phil’s hands wander over my shoulders and down my arms before coming to rest around my waist.

“Jump,” he murmurs against my lips. I jump up and wrap my legs around him. He walks us down the hall to our room. I’m placing gentle kisses on his neck and along his jaw. Phil lets out a slight moan when I lightly bite down on his collar bone. He sets me down on the bed and reaches behind him to remove his shirt. I loose my shirt at the same time; just leaving my bra and jeans. Phil leans down and connects our lips. While we kiss, he pushes me down on the mattress.

We lay there kissing for a few minutes; our hands roaming over the others body. Our kisses are getting more sloppy as the tension builds between us. Phil sits back on his heels and pulls me against his chest. His fingers fumble against my back as he attempts to undo my bra. I’m about to help him when my bra unhooks and starts sliding down my arms. I toss it somewhere in the room and my fingers brush down his chest to his jeans.

My fingers fumble briefly before I undo the button. Phil gets up and slides the pants down. He kicks them so they can join the mess of our clothes on the floor. Phil undos my jeans and pulls them down along with my underwear. I’m laying on the bed completely naked in front of him. I watch him as he drags his eyes up and down my body. A sexy smirk plays on his lips.

“Loose the underwear,” I say to Phil as he tries to crawl between my legs. He rolls his eyes then pulls off his underwear. I watch his cock spring free. I lick my lips and look up at him with a look that says ‘come get me’. Phil slides between my legs and kisses me. I break the kiss and tilt my head to give him access to my neck. Phil kisses and nibbles his way down my neck and across my chest. His tongue flicks across one of my nipples while his fingers play with the other one. He moves his mouth to play with my other nipple while his hand slides down my stomach towards my core.

His fingers gently run over my wet spot before he slides one in. I clench around in. Phil thrusts his finger in and out a few times before he adds a second digit. I buck up my hips up slightly at he the welcomed intrusion. I can feel him searching for my sweet spot. He finds in quickly and runs his fingers back and forth over it.

“Phil!” He’s getting me all worked up. My breathing is starting to become staggered. Phil’s mouth works on my neck while his fingers bring me closer to the edge. Just before I fall over, he retracts his hand. I stick my lower lip out in a slight pout. Phil sees this and just chuckles. He moves so that he can whisper in my ear.

“I would much rather you cum on my cock then my fingers.” With a smirk on his face, he moves to grab a condom from the sidetable drawer. I shudder at his words. Phil sheaths himself with the condom and positions himself at my entrance. He looks into my eyes as if to ask for permission. I look at him with my eyes saying ‘yes please’ while I bite my lip. Phil guides himself until our hips meet. He takes a moment to let me adjust before he begins to move.

Pleasure is pulsing through me now as he picks up the pace. I have my legs wrapped around his waist. My nails are digging into his shoulders. Phil is moaning everytime I thrust my hips to meet his. Our moans and noises are getting louder the closer we get to our respectable orgasms.

“Phil-I-.“

“I know-me too.” Two thrusts later, I come undone. I arch my back and call out his name. He moans in response to my calls clamping down around him. I wasn’t even down from my high yet when Phil fell over his own edge. He calls out my name as he slams into my one final time. Phil stills for a moment, then slowly moves to work himself down. When he’s completely done with his orgasm, he pulls out.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling while he attempts to clean himself up. I feel the bed shift as he crawls in next to me. I wiggle closer to him before curling up onto Phil’s chest. He wraps his arms around me and we drift off with matching smiles on our faces.


End file.
